


Что посеешь, то и пожнешь

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, general horniness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Стив пытался пойти побегать. Старался изо всех сил. Но… за обеденным столом вольготно расположился Баки, с позабытым кофе и прибамбасами для своего нынешнего хобби – садоводства.Беты перевода:MartaAdams,kasmunaut
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Что посеешь, то и пожнешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a friend with seed is a friend indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723147) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Стив пытался пойти побегать. Старался изо всех сил.

Но… за обеденным столом вольготно расположился Баки, с позабытым кофе и прибамбасами для своего нынешнего хобби – садоводства: пустые коробочки из-под еды, тщательно отмытые, он собирал их несколько месяцев, дожидаясь подходящего времени, и плоские пакетики с семенами, снабженные яркими – неестественно яркими – фотками овощей и цветов. Время от времени Баки делал пометки в специальной тетрадке, где мелкими, практически печатными буквами вписывал даты в квадратики тщательно составленного плана посадки.

Собираясь, Стив наблюдал, как у Баки двигалось дело: очень нравилось видеть его вот таким, в окружении будущего, пока не рожденного сада. После того как все маленькие контейнеры и жестяные банки будут заполнены землей и пророщенными семенами, Стив поможет Баки отнести их в теплицу, где все они займут места в соответствии с другим планом, тоже записанном у Баки в тетради.

Тут Баки вспомнил про кофе, отпил, скривился – тот, как выяснилось, остыл, с чего бы, казалось? Стиву вдруг до одури захотелось поцеловать эти поджатые губы и разгладить большим пальцем морщинку между бровями, вызванную размышлениями о рассаде и предательством напитка.

В итоге Стиву потребовалось не меньше двенадцати минут, чтобы завязать шнурки – все никак не мог оторвать от Баки взгляда. В общем, обычная пятница. 

– Вот дерьмо, – чуть громче обычного выругался Баки себе под нос, разглядывая обратную сторону пакета с семенами. – Милый?

– Да? – Стив наконец-то закончил со шнурками и тут же рванул в его сторону, готовый помочь с чем угодно. К столу он практически крался на пятках, потому что Баки не очень приветствовал, когда его красивые коврики топтала чья-то грязная обувь. По дороге Стив немного отклонился от маршрута, прихватив кофейник – просто на всякий случай.

– Можешь кое-что для меня сделать? Заглянуть в магазин? Мне нужен новый пакет вот с такими. – Баки сунул ему под нос пакет с семенами. На упаковке красовалась картинка с вроде как помидором, но немного отличающимся формой от тех, что были изображены на других пяти пакетах, разложенных на столе.

– Конечно, – ответил Стив, подливая свежий кофе поверх жалких остатков в кружке Баки. – Тебе надо побыстрее? Если хочешь, могу сначала сбегать в магазин, принесу все, что нужно.

– Да нет, это не срочно. Спасибо за кофе. – Баки подставил лицо для поцелуя, и Стив охотно подчинился. Хотя Баки проснулся примерно с час назад, он все еще пах их общей постелью, был таким расслабленным и теплым. – У этого пакета срок годности закончился. Я его все равно посажу, но на случай если не взойдет, нужен еще один. И что-нибудь на десерт. 

– Семена, десерт, все понял. – Стив еще раз поцеловал Баки и отвел непослушную темную прядь с его лба. – Вернусь примерно через час.

– Бегай поосторожнее, – улыбнулся Баки, тут же снова погружаясь в планирование посадок.

Стиву потребовалось еще минут семь, чтобы надеть ветровку.

  


* * *

  


Ворвавшись в магазин с неприличной для помещений скоростью, Стив едва не снес хлипкую витрину с семенами, установленную почти на входе. По крайне мере, она хотя бы оказалась на виду – Стив ненавидел большие магазины именно за то, что там обычно невозможно было найти что-то конкретное. Да, тут без проблем можно купить органическую питахайю или, например, оливковое масло, собранное с заботой о деревьях, но все это это не особо помогает, если нужна пачка соды или банка колы.

Чтобы найти нужный сорт семян, пришлось потрудиться. Кто же знал, что на свете существует столько видов томатов с совершенно идиотскими названиями: «Большой мясистый», «Легендарный», «Лентяй», «Горное волшебство». Стив потратил минуты две, стараясь не ржать прямо посреди магазина над пакетом с названием «Большой папочка».

По сравнению с фотографиями этих томатов, сорт, который попросил купить Баки, выглядел довольно уныло, но Стив решительно взял пакетик с полки. После недолгих размышлений он прихватил и «Большого папочку». Ну и что, что Баки, скорее всего, не захочет это сажать – зато Стив придумал классную шутку.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил Баки у раковины, полностью погруженным в работу. На старом подносе, который Баки давно уже использовал исключительно для рассады, высились ряды банок, а щека самого Баки была украшена разводами грязи. Волосы тот заплел в косу, чтобы убрать от лица, а вязаный свитер и симпатичный фартук, подаренные Стивом сразу после того, как они построили теплицу, добавляли ему очарования. Фартук еще и завязан был спереди на бантик – тесемки перекрещивались сзади, – и Стив подумал, что это самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизни.

Хотелось просто облизать Баки с ног до головы.

– Привет! – После того как Стив прижался в его спине, как был – мокрый и потный, Баки повернул голову и улыбнулся, но работать не перестал. Обнимать Баки было ужасно приятно – все его острые углы были надежно прикрыты свитером и фартуком. – Хорошо побегал?

– М-м-м. – Стив уже почти потерял от всего этого голову – от слегка влажных после душа волос Баки, полоски грязи на его скуле, легкого румянца, проступившего на щеках из-за возни с растениями и слишком теплой одежды. – Я тебе кое-что принес.

Ему пришлось отлепиться, чтобы достать улов из карманов. Убрав пластиковую упаковку с тирамису в холодильник, он снова прижался к Баки, протягивая ему пакеты с семенами. Тот отложил садовую лопатку и, сняв перчатки – их Стив тоже посчитал невыносимо умильными, – взял оба пакета.

– Вроде я просил тебя только… – Баки умолк, увидев «Большого папочку». – Стив.

Дикий гогот, который Стив так отчаянно давил в себе всю дорогу от магазина, наконец вырвался наружу, и пришлось вжаться подбородком Баки в плечо, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. 

– Радость моя, ну ты только посмотри! Я не мог устоять.

– Я смотрю. – Баки тоже рассмеялся, да так, что тело его затряслось в руках Стива. – Господи боже, да они даже выглядят неприлично. Наверняка на ощупь будут совсем как твои яица.

– Баки!

– Я просто предположил, – хихикнул Баки, повернув к Стиву голову и поцеловав его в нос. – Все равно для меня самый лакомый кусочек – это ты.

От всего этого Стив расплылся в совершенно идиотской улыбке и еще крепче прижал Баки к себе. 

– Так ты их посадишь?

– А что мне остается? – Баки положил семена в корзинку, полную других пакетиков. – Так или иначе, в каждом доме нужен свой большой папочка, даже если это всего лишь теплица.

– Угу. – Стив потерся о челюсть Баки носом, а его руки медленно, но верно поползли под завязки фартука. Все эти разговоры о его яйцах, они… ну, там и отзывались, а еще Баки в этом фартуке был таким привлекательным.

– Ты просто молодец, – похвалил его Баки, но даже не попытался остановить, когда тот, развязав тесемки, забрался под свитер и не обнаружил там ничего, кроме гладкой теплой кожи. – Я занят.

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать. – Стив потерся носом о растрепанную влажную косу, блуждая руками по всему, до чего мог дотянуться. Воровато сжав задницу Баки одной рукой, другой он пробрался под свитер и погладил его по груди. – Ты во всем-этом такой невыносимо милый.

– Ты единственный человек на земле, которого возбуждает милота, – ответил Баки, но оставил корзинку с семенами и откинулся на Стива, изгибаясь так, чтобы Стиву было удобнее хватать.

Стив уже был наполовину готов. Почему-то у его тела была одна странная особенность: прикосновения к Баки заводили его гораздо сильнее – и быстрее – чем к себе самому. Стив сжал выпуклую грудную мышцу в ладони, самодовольно улыбнувшись тому, как прерывисто Баки задышал. 

– Да я из-за тебя возбуждаюсь, а то, что при этом ты еще и милый – просто совпадение. Случайно два раза повезло.

– Я просто в экстазе, – произнес Баки сухо, но на щеке у него была ямочка, а значит, он и правда был немного в экстазе от глупого, но такого искреннего заигрывания Стива.

Они трахались всего несколько часов назад: Стив так качественно поработал ртом и членом, что фактически нокаутировал Баки на полчаса. А значит, сейчас Баки там весь такой мягкий, открытый, и Стив вжался в его упругую задницу стояком, готовый на все, лишь бы убедиться в своих догадках.

– Стив, ну я же сажаю, – еще раз возмутился Баки, но на сей раз явно больше для проформы, потому что одновременно он прогнулся в пояснице, плотнее прижимаясь задницей.

– Могу помочь… посадить, – пробормотал Стив, проходясь поцелуями по подставленной шее. – Сладкий мой, я очень хорошо посажу, вот честное слово.

– Ты похотливый придурок. – Баки облокотился о столешницу около мойки, наклоняясь так, чтобы Стиву было удобно стащить с него штаны. На ягодицах Баки все еще виднелись синяки после предыдущего раза, хотя почти выцветшие, поэтому Стив просто опустил руку, проходясь по этим отметинам, сжимая, шаря другой рукой в кухонном шкафчике в поисках смазки. Он был уверен, что она где-то там, потому что именно туда впопыхах забросил ее на прошлой неделе – к ним внезапно заявился Сэм, пока Стив пытался разложить Баки на обеденном столе.

Разыскав нужное, он быстро смазал Баки, проверил, хорошо ли тот растянут, погрузив в него сразу два пальца, потом смазал свой собственный член – и остановился, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. Баки лежал на кухонной стойке задницей вверх и в задранном до подмышек свитере, уже раскрасневшийся и потный от возбуждения – он так легко заводился.

– Ну же, трахни меня, – зашипел Баки, подаваясь задницей в сторону Стива. Посмотрите-ка, как пальцы в заднице меняют тон.

– Да? – Стив широко развел его ягодицы, любуясь блестящей от смазки, расслабленной дыркой. Разведя края подушечками больших пальцев, он вошел и наконец произнес давно придуманную шутку: – Хочешь семени большого папочки?

– О господи ты боже мой, – застонал Баки и не глядя рубанул назад металлической рукой, заехав Стиву прямо в живот. – Ненавижу тебя, ты, огромный, тупой… блядь!

– М-м-м… – Стив вставил глубже, и тело Баки тут же расслабленно его приняло. – Не уверен, что понял тебя правильно.

– Ублюдок, – выстонал Баки, и после этого никто из них еще долго не мог произнести ничего осмысленного.

Что ж, действительно хороший день для посадки.


End file.
